The Demagogue 1
The Demagogue 1 is an encounter in Children of the Dragon-Rider. Enemies * Royal Sentry (1365 Gold, 168/170 XP, 105 Energy, 7/8 HP) * Royal Soldier (1410 Gold, 176/178 XP, 110 Energy, 7/8 HP) Transcript Introduction The tavern's crowded. Every chair bears at least one occupant, some of them two or three. Several woman are sat in their husband's laps to make room. And a hefty, broad-shouldered girl in a blacksmith's apron has pulled two young men onto her muscular thighs - they perch there, looking nervous. A few gnomes and goblins have secured vantage points atop brawny shoulders. Tankards rest on the tables in such close order that they resemble ranks of soldiers, and when one drink is splashed, it's neighbor gets topped up. Murmuring tongues fill the room with their collective babble. The smell of all those tight-packed, sweating bodies reminds you of a pigsty. Many eyes drift in your direction. Dozens of glances alight on the shield, taking in the image of the blue wyrm who battled the king's men in the far north. Roderick insisted your bring it along. But most of the people here don't pay you any heed, for all your illustrious heritage and the heroic adventures you've undergone. They're here for the man brandishing his pitchfork. When Roderick stands on a large, bronze-ribbed trunk, voices are extinguished in a collective hiss. And when he speaks... The people look upon him as long-dead soldiers might have stared at the Red Prince or Lord Tyranthius. His earnest, powerful voice captivates them - holds them ensorcelled. You've heard politicians speak at royal courts, orators weave clever arguments from fine and polished words. And every one of them would weep jealous tears if they witnessed this untutored demagogue who speaks with fire and truth and courage. "Our ancestors bled the earth red! They laid down their lives instead of bending their knees to the dragons. What would those heroes think if they could see us now? If they saw the people of West Kruna kneeling and groveling before the gold dragon? We shame their blood and their deeds!" Cheers and applause ring throughout the building. Stamping feet shake the ables and make beer splash from tankard to tankard. Tomorrow many will set this night aside. Without Roderick before them, his voice booming in their hearts, they'll go about their lives as though nothing happened. But in this moment, on this night, if he tells them to follow him to Dracoshire, to tear King Crenus' palace down with their bre hands, they'll die on royal blades with hate in their eyes and righteous fury streaming from their mouths. In the farmhouse kitchen Roderick's fire was alarming. He seemed a deranged madman. But in the tavern, with his intensity spread throughout a packed chamber, he's a leader. A champion. A crusader. A hero. *** The demagogue squats down beside you. His body shakes in the darkness, and in another man you might take that for fear. But Roderick's courage is limitless. He isn't scared of the enemies awaiting you within or without those walls. Or by the magnitude of what's about to unfold. He's eager - a child desperate to be unleashed upon a plate of sweetmeats or pile of unopened presents. There's a deep intake of breath, which you could almost swear is intended to be the beginning of a warlike shout. You're reaching out to grab his arm and forestall it when the partol appears through the darkness. Conclusion So far, so good... The soldiers are down. And thanks to the speed of your companions weapons, along with your noise-muffling magic, they perished in silence. If the rest of the building's denizens know they're under attack, there's no sign. Roderick yanks his pitchfork out of a purple tabard. It pierced the garment right on the golden drake's face, and burrowed into the vitals beneath. Crimson rises from the wounds inflicted by the prongs. It's as though the woven beast itself is dying from the demagogue's blow. He clasps you on the shoulder, his eyes aflame with both victory and anticipation. Category:Children of the Dragon-Rider